Claude and Grell love story
by gingakita
Summary: Grell comes over to collect a soul and he and Claude spend some time together.


Grell Sutcliff watched as the demon butler of the Trancy estate killed a man who had trespassed on his territory. Hoping off his perch on a tree branch the red haired grim reaper strutted over to the demon and his kill to collect the soul. The gold eyed Claude looked up as Grell approached, Claude's master Alois Trancy was sitting on the steps to the manor nearby. The flirtatious reaper winked at Claude as he summoned his chain saw death scythe.

"Clauddy~" cooed Grell softly.

"I expected you wouldn't be too far away tonight Grell" he said his emotionless facial expression not changing.

Grell collected the soul swiftly and whispers to the spider. "Why don't we go inside and make a baby?"

Claude approached Grell as though he was about to send him off. "Grell my master is right there. At least wait until he's asleep first"

"Fine" pouted Grell and walked off planning to get into the manor without Alois seeing.

Claude sighed and toke his highness to bed giving him tea spiked with enough sleeping medicine to keep the blonde asleep all night. Once Alois was in a deep sleep Claude headed to his room. A please smirk crossed his place to find Grell sitting on Claude's bed wearing a see through shirt and a pair of woman's panties. The outfit was red as the reapers hair.

"Where on earth do you get these outfits" asked Claude as he closed the door behind him.

"I buy them" replied Grell watching hungrily as Claude undressed down to his boxers before coming over and sitting next to Grell on the bed.

"And of course it's red" Claude smiled. He never showed any one other than the red haired reaper his emotions.

Grell wiggled over onto Claude's lap. "Well it is the color of passion."

"Which suits you perfectly" Said the spider running his hands up and down Grell's back slipping is hands under the see through outfit.

Grell squirmed on the spiders lap "glad you think so"

"I've always thought so"

Grell leaned forward to press his lips to the demons. Claude accepted the kiss hungrily. Moving his hands from under the others clothes to start pulling them off. Grell eagerly shifted enough to pull off Claude's boxers. Claude lightly licked Grell's neck his fingers pinching the slender male's nipples making Grell whine and squirm. "Clauddy don't tease me~"

Grell nipped at Claude's jaw grinding his hard member against Claude's. "I can't help it Grell you are irresistible, it makes it fun to tease you" he whispered in the reaper's ear making him shudder. He wrapped his arms around Grell's slender waist.

Grell deciding to tease him right back wrapped hand around Claude's hard cock and stroked it gently. The demon groaned and pinned Grell to the bed. The red head giggled and squirmed under him.

"Now, now Grell no squirming" whispered Claude his voice filled with lust. Grell immediately stopped squirming and instead bucked his hips into Claude's. "Well then if you are excited I shouldn't keep you waiting should I?" he pressed himself against the other.

"Which way Clauddy? Like a beast?"

"The beast; you know me so well" Claude kissed Grell's neck.

Grell squirmed his way over onto his hands and knees. Claude positioned himself "are you ready then?"

"Yes Clauddy" responded Grell pressing back.

The demon shoved himself in as deep as could as rough as he could without preparation of any kind. Grell yelped in pain before making himself relax. He shifted a bit and moaned softly. 

"You're just as tight as always" groaned Claude as he began to move in the reapers passage.

"Clauddy…so thick…" whimpered Grell softly.

"You should have known" the demon smirked and began to thrust faster and harder. Moaning Grell pressed his chest to the bed allowing Claude to get in deeper. Claude groaned and tightened his grip on those slender hips clawing them. The spiders name began to come out in a chant with each thrust into the tight body "Oh god Clauddy!"

"Such lovely sounds you're making" purred the demon as he leaned forward to growl softly in Grell's ear. Grell reached back to touch himself. Claude growled in pleasure. Cum for me my little reaper"

Screaming out Claude's name the slender male climaxed on his hand and Claude's bed. "Good" purred the demon as he sped up enjoying the tightening of Grell's muscles during his orgasm. Grell closed his eyes moaning as his cock hardened again, while Claude panted in his ear. Demon had much more stamina then reapers and could go on for a while longer.

"Clauddy…." Moaned Grell.

The spider smirked. "That's right call my name"

"CLAUDDY!"

The demon groaned louder his body jerking erratically as he neared his finish. Grell cried out again "Clauddy, so big"

"Yes I am" growled Claude pleased.

Grell panted and moaned finally cumming again for the final time. "So beautiful" groaned Claude enjoying the sweaty glow on the reapers body. Grell's reply was a tired pant. 

"I'm almost there…" Claude broke off as he exploded into the reapers tight rear causing Grell to yelp from the pressure.

"Sore" mumbled Grell smiled back at his love.

"You better be sore" Claude smirked pulling out. Grell collapsed onto his belly and snuggled close to Claude.

He pulled the red head closer to him "did you have fun tonight?"

Grell nodded and yawned "yes Clauddy"

"You may sleep it off but be sure to be out before his highness is awake. You know that right?" Claude asked as he stroked Grell's back.

"I know and I'll be out"

"You better or Alois will have a fit" he kept his tone light and playful not wanting to upset his reaper. "Then when I have time I'll come see you"

Grell smiled. "Don't let William see you or I'll have so much overtime"

"Maybe you need overtime" he smirked.

"No! No over time!" wiggled Grell playfully giggling.

"Now, now don't make me get back up" sighed Claude.

The reaper stopped his wiggling and curled tensely against the larger male frowning sadly "what about when your contracts over?"

"Hmm? What about it?" asked Claude sitting up.

"Will you leave?"

"It is likely I will have to leave until another fool decides to make a contract with me" he admitted sadly.

Grell turned his face away trying not to show how upset he is. Claude hugged his mate tightly. "This contact won't be over for a while. I promise"

"But it will all be gone!" cried out Grell tears pouring down his pale face. "You'll be gone!"

The demon pulled Grell onto his lap to face him; as green eyes stared into gold. "That doesn't mean I can't still come to see you. You know that"

Grell sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course" promised the spider and Grell cheered up a bit; Relaxing he laid on Claude's chest drifting to sleep. Claude didn't sleep but laid there staring at the ceiling. Just before dawn Grell stirred and rose. He dressed quickly and went to the window to go.

"I'll come see you soon" called Claude as Grell jumped out landing lightly on the ground.

"I hope so Clauddy~" he blew a quick kiss to the demon above before running off. Claude watched him go with a smile before beginning his daily chores throughout the manor.


End file.
